War Phase
Overview War Phase occurs after the Peace Phase and is the second phase out of the three phases that make up a Season. During this phase, the two Kingdoms of a given server go to war and must capture each other's cores in the Throne Room to win. War lasts at maximum 3 days but can be finished within the first day of war. Once War Phase has begun, players are able to journey into the opposing sides wilderness and raid houses. There are three steps to being victorious in war: # Raiding Enemy Houses # Capturing Outposts I/II/III (Steps 1 and 2 can be done at the same time) # Breaking Through Enemy Walls and Capturing Core Whichever Kingdom completes these steps first will be declared victorious and Post-War Phase will begin. Raiding When war begins players are able to enter the opposing side's land and start raiding houses. Kingdoms must raid a certain number of houses (depending on the number of houses already on the opposing side) before the players are able to directly attack the opposing Kingdom's walls. Loot can be acquired from house raids depending on the house you raided. Houses will have different walls depending on the player who owns the house and are listed as follows (weakest to strongest wall): Dirt, Wood, Stone, Iron, Diamond, Obsidian, and Bedrock. Walls can be instantly given more HP when damaged using (?) Glory, but can go over the cap of that wall's current max HP. Once the criteria for number of houses raided is met that Kingdom will be able to start attacking the enemy Kingdom's walls. How to Raid When preparing to raid it is essential to bring stacks of food with you as draining the HP of walls drains your hunger as well (when your hunger reaches 0 you will not be able to damage walls). Although it is not required, bringing a pickaxe with the Geminate enchant will help destroy walls faster. Once you are well equipped either warp to one of the built Outpost Towers or to your Warzone Tower and head out into the opposing side's land in search of unraided homes. You can tell if a house is already raided by hitting it, if it says "SIEGED" then it is already raided and if it shows an HP bar then it is ready to be raided. To begin raiding you must "mine" the walls. To effectively raid a house quickly it is good to move your cursor in a circular motion when hitting the wall. Once the house's walls have reached 0 HP, then whoever got the last hit on it will be given the house's raid key and all players will be able to begin breaking the walls. You will be able to open chests and if you have the raid key, be able to raid the house's Treasure Room if it has one. Do note, you will be given a raid key regardless of if the house as a Treasure Room or not. Outposts There are three opposing Outposts in each Kingdom's land leading from the Warzone to the Kingdom. Outposts are locations that can warped to by enemy players to access the opposing Wilderness faster and more effectively. Outposts, however, must first be captured to be used as warps. They must be captured in order from Outpost I to Outpost III and are captured by standing on it. Once a player of the respective Outpost's kingdom stands on it, it will begin construction. Construction lasts 30 minutes and can be interrupted by opponents so it is recommended to tackle the Outposts with multiple players. Once the 30 minutes are up the Outpost will be fully built and locked down, meaning it can not be dismantled by opposing players and can now be used as a permanent warp for the remainder of the war. When the three Outposts are unlocked and the respective number of houses are raided for a Kingdom, that Kingdom will be able to start attacking the enemy Kingdom's walls. Capturing the Core Once a Kingdom has reached the criteria for number of houses needed to be raided and have captured all three outposts, they will be able to start attacking the opposing Kingdom's walls. The Kingdom must break through the Gate, Hall, Stairs, Court I, Court II, and Throne Room walls in that order. The walls range from Dirt to Bedrock walls depending on the amount of resources the Kingdom has (this can viewed with "/kingdominfo"). Once all of those walls have been destroyed that Kingdom must now kill every opposing Kingdom's players in the Throne Room. When all the opposing players are killed the Core will begin to slowly be captured if the Kingdom's players that are attacking stand around it. Once the Core capture reaches 100% the Kingdom that captured it will be victorious in the war. Both sides will receive fireworks but only the winning side will be able to claim 5 Glory from their King, whereas the side that lost can only claim 3 Glory. After the event that the Core is captured the Post-War Phase will begin. Gallery darks attacking light courtyard II.png|Darks attacking the Light's Couryard II walls dark invasion.jpg|Darks invading the Light's Throne Room walls Category:Season